Los pájaros y las abejas
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: La siesta de Jean es repentinamente interrumpida por la insaciable curiosidad de Sasha por aprender acerca de lo que llaman "los pájaros y las abejas". One-shot. Lemon suave. Traducción: obra original en inglés, por Cielle's Amour


**Los pájaros y las abejas**

* * *

**Título original: The birds and the bees [ /s/10306596/1/The-Birds-and-the-Bees]**

**One-shot JeanxSasha, por Cielle's Amour, todos los derechos a ella por la idea, y claro, a Isayama-sama por la obra xD**

**Ilustración propia de la traducción: [**ついったつめ**] by [**ｸﾛｴ**] **

**[Atencion: lemon suave. Notas al pie de página]**

* * *

Fuera de los cuarteles del escuadrón de reclutas nº 104, los pájaros cantaban, y por las ventanas se veía como juguetonamente iban y venían entre las delgadas ramas de los árboles. Jean mientras tanto, mataba el tiempo haraganeando, en la parte superior de su cama marinera, con la cabeza descansada sobre sus brazos y vacilando entre sueños de su siesta vespertina.

Miró al techo con su somnolienta mirada y sonrió. —_Es realmente agradable relajarse un poco de vez en cuando._ —se dijo a sí mismo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Durante ese rato del día, todos los hombres del escuadrón de reclutas nº 104 salieron a disfrutar de sus pequeñas vacaciones a otros sitios más interesantes o divertidos que sus habituales habitaciones y campos de entrenamiento. La mayoría de ellos gastaba su tiempo jugando a las canicas, al póker, o algún otro de esos pasatiempos. Jean rechazó las ofertas de acompañarlos por simple falta de incentivo de salir a cualquier otro lugar fuera de allí, y así poder descansar tranquilamente y sin alborotadores alrededor.

—_Tsk!— _La última vez que jugaron todos juntos a las canicas, el se mantuvo al margen, no sabía jugar muy bien, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirle eso a sus compañeros. Su falta de técnica hacía que sus canicas se redujeran rápidamente a la nada.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a invadirlo, un repentino sonido seco provino desde el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió lenta y ruidosamente entre rechinidos sólo para cerrarse rápidamente de nuevo. Por su posición sobre la cama y semidormido, no vio al ejecutor de esa ruidosa intromisión. Pasos con ritmo torpe se escucharon en el piso avanzando algo nerviosos. Jean abrió los ojos con molestia. —_Marco, ¡¿eres tú?!_

El ritmo de los pasos se detuvo en seco ante el sonido de su voz molesta. Luego de no recibir respuesta, se incorporó para sentarse en su cama. —_¿Marco?_

La persona carraspeó su garganta y una socarrona voz indistinguible se oyó. —_¡Ah! Eh… ¡SÍ! ¡Soy Marco! Aquí esta Marco, definitivamente._

El chico arqueó una ceja y se removió de su colchón para ver hacia abajo. Justo allí, debajo de él, una chica de ojos color miel le devolvió la mirada alzando su cabeza hacia arriba.

Aún frete a él, se tambaleó hacia atrás observando al chico que la había atrapado con las manos en la masa, y su cuerpo comenzó a templar. Retrocediendo, dio con su cabeza sobre el tablón de otra cama marinera detrás suyo y se llevó rápidamente las manos allí para atenuar el golpe entre gemidos de dolor.

El chico la miró brevemente con un gesto divertido y volvió a fruncir el seño. —_Sasha. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Después de masajear la parte posterior de su cabeza con la palma de la mano, volvió a mirar hacia arriba, pero enseguida apartó la vista. —_¡No estoy robando comida, si eso es la que estás pensando! _—tartamudeó.

El entrecerró los ojos en la confusión. —_¿Qué?_

Ella se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos y agitando las manos delante de su cara. —_¡Quiero decir! A menos que tu tengas algo que puedas compartir conmigo._

Jean ladeó la cabeza y respondió. —_No tengo nada._

Sasha jugueteó con sus pulgares nerviosamente e inspeccionó a su alrededor. —_¿Y no crees que los otros muchachos tengan algo escondido por aquí?_

Se encogió de hombros ofuscado. —_¡No se! ¿Por qué yo tendría que revisar lo que tienen?_

—_Entonces… ¿no te importará si yo busco algo por aquí?— _Antes de que Jean pudiera formular cualquier respuesta, ella ya había empezado a alzar los colchones y meter las manos entre los armarios y cajones llenos de pertenencias ajenas buscando algo desesperadamente.

Mientras se dedicaba a hacer estragos y dejar patas para arriba el dormitorio de los hombres, él volvió a su posición anterior observando el techo con indiferencia. —_Oye, Sasha._

—_¿Si Jean?—_ contestó sin detener su compulsiva búsqueda.

—_¿Por qué no le preguntas a cualquiera de las chicas si tienen algo de comer?_

Sasha se detuvo en seco. Cuando no escuchó ningún otro ruido volvió a mirar hacia abajo. _—¡¿Sasha?!_

Ella no apartó sus ojos del suelo. Su cola de caballo estaba algo deshecha y su cabello era un desastre, sin mencionar su ropa, producto de su frenética inspección.

El comenzó a entrar en pánico y se bajó de su cama. Al tocar el suelo con los pies se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Repitió. _—¿Sasha?_

Los ojos caramelos de la chica quedaron ocultos entra su flequillo mientras hablaba en voz baja. —_Ellas…_

Jean ladeó la cabeza para tratar de verla mejor. _—¿…Ellas?_

—_Ellas…—_ una tensión fatal inundó al ambiente. Sasha se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños fuertemente.

Sintiendo el peligro, retiró su mano lentamente del hombro de la chica y retrocedió.

Ella alzó su rostro y se volteó en dirección a él. Las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro, y sus mejillas y nariz estaban un poco rosadas. —_Ellas ¡SE COMIERON TODO!—_ gritó con desesperación sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

—_¡Ymir! ¡Ymir me sujetó mientras Mikasa se comía todos mis bocadillos escondidos! ¡Todos ellos! ¡¿Por qué?! Las demás sólo se quedaron ahí mirando cómo se la comida. ¡Mi comida! ¡No se merecía algo como esto!— _Lágrimas brillantes volaban por el aire mientras agonizaba entre lamentos y bruscos gestos de desesperación. —_¡Eras demasiado joven para partir aún, SEÑOR PATATA, has hecho un gran deber para la humanidad, descanse en paz!_

Como se convulsionaba salvajemente de un lado a otro, Jean decidió subir de nuevo a su cama marinera. Con los ojos aún irritados, sujetó sus piernas con desesperación para evitar que subiera. —_¡Jean! ¡No te vayas, debemos hacer el luto por mi comida correctamente!_

El la miró asustado tratando de zafarse de su agarre. _—¡Suéltame, pedazo de loca!_

—_¡Pero Jean! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!—_ demandó y enseguida atrajo la pierna hacia su boca y empezó a morder.

El entró en pánico y gritó. _—¡Joder! ¡Caníbal! ¡Titán!—_con un jalón liberó su pierna y con un movimiento rápido se protegió detrás de la barandilla de su cama superior.

Sasha le dedicó un gesto de molestia, su estómago rugió con fuerza y lo sujetó en un auto-abrazo. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse nuevamente en sus ojos mientras emitía leves gemidos.

Jean suspiró y se revolvió los claros cabellos con los dedos. —_Sube aquí Sasha, vamos._

Abatida, ascendió las escaleras hasta quedar igualmente sentada sobre el grueso colchón. Lucía fatigada.

El hombre revisó un rincón de su cama y extrajo de debajo del colchón una bolsa plástica que le ofreció. Apartó la mirada de ella y su rostro se mostró un poco sonrojado. —_Oye, me siento muy generoso hoy, así que mejor estate agradecida._

Sasha inspeccionó la bolsa y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo que era. _—¡Bolas de arróz!—_ la tomó rápidamente con sus manos temblorosas y miró dentro. _—¡Jean, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!—_ y rasgó la bolsa ansiosamente.

Jean bufó. —_Sólo porque hoy me siento de buen humor no significa que vaya a dártelas todas. Puesto que es comida estilo oriental, es difícil de conseguir, ¡así que sólo te dejaré tomar uno para que se te pase el hambre!_

Apenas con decir esto Sasha ya había engullido su primera bola de arroz, y preparaba la segunda en su mano mientras masticaba.

—_¡Hey, tonta!—_ le quitó la bolsa con brusquedad. _—¿Qué te dije? ¡Sólo una!_

Entrelazó sus manos en señal de ruego y miró lastimosamente a Jean con los ojos bien abiertos. _—¡Pero Jean, ya te di las gracias!_

El mantuvo su postura firme y frunció el seño. _—¡Sólo una!_

Enseguida improvisó su mejor puchero ofendido e insistió. _—¡Uno más, por favor!_

El estaba a punto de refutar su pedido, cuando una estridente voz proveniente del cuarto de alado lo interrumpió.

—"_Ah! Franz!"_

Ambos se quedaron completamente callados al oír eso. Se miraron mutuamente al oír eso hasta que una voz masculina volvió a oírse más fuerte.

—"_Hannah!"_

Sus ojos y bocas se abrieron mucho más, quedándose mortalmente inmóviles y sintiendo el sudor frío en sus frentes. Sasha fue la primera en romper el silencio._ —Franz y Hannah. ¿Qué están hacien-_

Fue interrumpida por otro grito más fuerte. _—¡Estás ardiendo, Hannah!_

Tanto Jean como Sasha se sonrojaron furiosamente con los gemidos y fijaron sus miradas en el colchón sobre el que estaban sentados, estaban demasiado conmocionados para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco mientras oían a esos dos gritar de placer en la habitación de alado. Sasha comenzó a sentir el ardor en su rostro hasta las orejas.

—_¡Madre mía, eres demasiado joven e inocente como para estar oyendo eso! ¡Date prisa y tápate los oídos!—_ se apresuró Sasha aprovechando la ocasión para meterse cuanta bola de arroz pudo en la boca como un rayo.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡No, tú, pedazo de idiota!—_ maldijo quitándole la bolsa de un tirón. Tarde, ya que sólo quedaban unas pocas migajas. _—¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Por qué demonios te comiste todas mis-_

—"_¡SIIII! ¡MÁS, MÁS FUERTE!"_

Jean se calló de nuevo, rotundamente, cuando su cara adoptó un color rojizo violento. Luego, le susurró. —_Creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas a tu habitación._

Sasha le miró con incredulidad. _—¡De ninguna maneta! ¡Lo están haciendo en la habitación de las chicas! No puedo simplemente entrar ahí._

Entornó los ojos. —_Entonces no vuelvas a la habitación. ¡Sal a la calle, a pasear o algo!_

—_¡No puedo! Las otras chicas que se comieron todos mis bocadillos seguramente estarán ahí afuera esperándome para intimidarme. ¡Estoy segura!_

Apretó sus ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. —_Que su alma descanse en paz, señor patata._

—_¡No me importa! ¡Sólo vete! Estando tu aquí todo es más complicado._

La voz de Hannah volvió a escucharse. _—"Ah! ¡Si, en ese lugar, justo ahí!"_

Jean se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. —_AHHH ¡Esto me está volviendo loco!—_volvió so rostro hacia Sasha y le dedicó una mirada de disgusto. _—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

La chica tenía su oreja apoyada contra la pared junto a la cama, donde trataba de escuchar mejor ahuecando su mano.

Jean torció el gesto. _—¡Sasha!_

—_SHHH!—_sus ojos se relajaron y su rostro se volvió serio. —_Estoy tratando de aprender sobre los pájaros y las abejas._

Procesó su comentario mirándola disgustado. _—¿Por qué quieres-_

Ella se giró hacia el de repente con las manos en el aire y exclamó con vivacidad. _—¡Porque, ambos son tan maduros! ¡Estoy segura de que podré aprender algo de ellos!_

—_¡¿Tú?! ¡Por favor!—_ llevó su mano a la cara con indignación pura. —_Por favor, si quieres seguir siendo idiota, vete a otro lugar._

—_Pero, ellos son los unos dos que hacen este tipo de cosas, que yo sepa. Y los profesores no nos cuentan nada sobre el tema. Es algo así como…—_ se aclaró la garganta preparándose para imitar una expresión. —_¡Deja de comer tanto! ¡Aprende un poco más sobre los pájaros y las abejas! ¡Y ya comienza a matar algunos titanes!_

Jean se quedó con la cara en blanco. —_Esa fue una impresión penosa._

—_¡De todas formas Jean!—_levantó su dedo índica con energía_. —¿Sabes algo acerca de los pájaros y las abejas? _

—_¡Deja de decirle "los pájaros y las abejas"! ¡Sólo es sexo y ya!_ —le gritó y apartó rápidamente la mirada. _—¡Y por supuesto que sé! ¡Soy todo un profesional en eso!_

Ella lo miró entusiasmada. _—¡Oh, enséñame entonces!_

Quedó shokeado. _—¿Qué?_

—_Sólo dime todo lo básico. ¿Por dónde iniciar? ¿Cómo puedo empezar? Quiero saber.—_ la cara de Sasha lo miraba expectante y llena de curiosidad.

Con nerviosismo se rascó la barbilla. Vaciló. —_Emm… bueno. Primero necesitas, besos._

—_¡Besos, claro! Quiero saber acerca de los besos románticos. ¿Cómo lo haces?_

La miró en silencio dudando. _—No sé cómo podía explicarlo.—_ Hizo una pausa. _—Más bien podría, mostrarlo._

El rostro de la chica se volvió de un rosa brillante. —_Mostrarlo… ¿conmigo?_

Tartamudeó. —_Bu- bueno, ¿de qué otra forma?_

Ella hizo una pausa y luego respondió. —_De acuerdo, está bien entonces_.

Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios y las cejas, expectante.

Jean quedó boquiabierto por la facilidad con la que ella se entregaba tan sumisamente ante la situación. Aunque en realidad, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una chica. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y al tragar turo colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se contraía ante el repentino contacto. Acercó su cara a la de ella y susurró para sí mismo. _—Sólo piensa en Mikasa, sólo piensa en Mikasa._

Sasha abrió los ojos repentinamente. _—¿Ah? ¿Te gusta Mikasa?_

—_¡Mierda!—_le soltó los hombros y se tapó la boca como un tiro al notar su lapsus.

Ella bajo la mirada y sonrió con timidez_. —Está bien si no quieres besarme_.— miró a otro lado y apretó puños y dientes disimuladamente_. —¿Pero, Mikasa? ¿Señor patata?_

Jean se sentó frente a ella y se corrigió gritando firmemente. _—¡No, no es eso en absoluto! ¡Te besaré!_

Los ojos de Sasha se abrieron divertidos y echó a reír. —_Hahaha! Jean, eres divertido. No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros amores, incluso yo tengo uno._

El se retrajo nuevamente ante la confusión. —_Espera, ¿quién?_

Arrojó sus ojos hacia atrás y mencionó con ansiedad. —_Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.— _Lo vio asentir. Luego continuó jugueteando con sus dedos. —_Bueno, ya que tú me lo confesaste sin querer…—_Dudó, pero se tomó las mequillas y mostró su mejor sonrisa de ternura. —_Es Eren._

La expresión de Jean al oír ese nombre se desquebrajó por completo. De inmediato su rostro encarnó la ira en persona.

—_Quiero decir, Eren es tan genial, y me encanta la forma en que sabe poner las cosas en su lugar, es tan apasionado…—_de repente su ensoñación se vio interrumpida por un brusco y casi doloroso agarre en sus hombros. _—¿Jean?—_ debió subir la vista para ver a los ojos al colérico rostro del chico delante suyo.

El rostro del muchacho se contraía de rabia incontenible, su boca abierta respiraba dificultosamente, estaba hirviendo. Con furia murmuró más sutilmente cerca de la asustada cara de Sasha. —_Te follaré de una forma que no olvidarás jamás lo que es la pasión._

—_Jean, espera, estás asustánd- _

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. La arrojó sobre la sábana y se colocó sobre encima. Sasha puso las manos sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo con su poca fuerza de voluntad. La tomó de las muñecas y apretó contra el cochón a ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras atacaba su boca bruscamente y surcaba sus labios con la lengua.

Ella quedó paralizada debajo de todo el peso de su cuerpo, con la mente en un total estado de estupor por todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. Estaba irremediablemente obligada a cerrar los ojos en lo que fuera su primer beso. No se sentía completamente cómoda, pero aún así su pecho estallaba en latidos desenfrenados.

Por fin cedió a abrir su boca, que el aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro rápidamente, e hiso que su cuerpo se sacudiera con la sorpresa, pero sin moverse de su aprisionado estado de sumisión.

Jean se apartó de sus labios y la miró a la cara. Ella aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente al dejar de sentir la presión de su boca. _—¿Jean…?_

La miró con algo más de seriedad. —_Quiero hacer más._

La cara de la chica se volvió completamente roja. _—¡Espera! ¡Creo que aún no estoy preparada para tanto!—_ se cubrió el rostro tímidamente con las manos.

El guardó silencio por un momento, antes de curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y reír disimuladamente. Tocó la frente de la chica con cuidado causando un ligero respingo en ella. Luego volvió a recostarse dejando que se tranquilizara. Ella se frotó la frente un poco angustiada.

—_Lo siento, no debería haberte forzado a hacer eso_. —apartó la vista de ella, un poco decepcionado con el resultado, pero aún así sonrió.

Lo miró fijamente para luego entristecer su expresión_. —No, yo soy quien lo siente._

Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que Jean se percató de algo. —Ah… creo que Franz y Hannah ya han acabado.

—Ah, creo que sí. —afirmó ella volviendo su cara hacia la pared.

Jean estiró des estresado los brazos hacia arriba y exclamo. —_Oh bueno, creo que mejor iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.— _Se movió de repente y se posicionó para bajar de la cama, cuando sin aviso una mano sujetó su manga. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando esa mano se aferró a su manga, vio esos labios suaves y dulces, y ese par de ojos que se fundían con los suyos.

Sasha habló tímida y entrecortadamente. —_Quiero hacerlo.—_lo miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos de miel.

Se apartó y sonrió con afecto dedicándole un tierno y dulce rostro iluminado por la vespertina luz del sol. En su estupor se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Siempre había sido tan bonita?

Se quedó boquiabierto con incredulidad. —_Espera, ¿estás segura?_

Antes de poder decir alguna cosa más, Sasha comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para luego desprender su sujetador y dejarlos a un lado. Los ojos de Jean se enfocaron estúpidamente en sus pechos haciendo que su mandíbula callera sin querer.

Le dedicó otra radiante sonrisa. —_¡Si, estoy segura!_

* * *

**Tiempo después**

Meses pasaron desde aquella tarde cuando Jean y Sasha pasaron su tiempo libre juntos en la habitación de los muchachos. Desde entonces, se negaron a entrecruzar miradas estando en presencia de los demás y enseguida volteaban hacia otro sitio, continuando con los habituales ejercicios de sus habituales vidas en cada equipo.

Aquél día en que habían experimentado sentimientos y sensaciones totalmente nuevas aún permanecía en sus memorias sin poder creer que realmente haya ocurrido. Al pasar los días, el comportamiento de Jean se volvió realmente insoportable. Después de haberlo hecho con Sasha, no podría sacarlo de su mente nunca más.

Durante cada descanso y día libre, intentó acercarse a Sasha una y otra vez dando su mayor esfuerzo, pero siendo repetidas veces interrumpido. Cuando ella lo veía ir caminando en su dirección, trataba de desviar la vista hacia donde pudiera, lo que únicamente provocaba que el chico creciera en determinación cada vez más. Aunque al final, en cada ocasión Connie terminaba captando la atención de la chica corriendo hacia ella, gritaba con energía y se la llevaba a rastras rápidamente para mostrarle algo que había descubierto. U otras veces, hacía malabares con patatas en frente de su cara sin mucho éxito.

Jean estaba empezando a perder sus esperanzas, y a razón de esto comenzó a meterse con cualquier persona cerca de él. Al no poder descargar su ira sobre Annie, obviado por su carácter aguafiestas, Armin fue quien se llevó la mayor parte de los daños. Durante las horas de la comida, Eren se convirtió en el blanco de las descargas de ira reprimida de Jean.

Después de pelear con Eren durante la cena, él y los demás reclutas regresaron a sus habitaciones para retirarse de su actividad por ese día. Tras cerrar la puerta al entrar, pudo apreciar a la mayoría de los muchachos de la tropa nº104 reunidos en círculo, en un punto específico de la habitación, charlando y riendo.

Todos ellos alentando a Franz e insistiendo para que hable. Curioso, Jean se acercó a ellos uniéndose al grupo.

—¡_Franz! ¡¿Cómo se siente?!—_ todos lo rodearon y acosaron de preguntas frenéticamente. _—¡Detalles hombre! ¡Necesitamos detalles!—_ el aclamado que se encontraba aprisionado por el grupo sonrió con confianza.

—_Es una de las mejores cosas que vives en la vida. No podría describirlo con palabras, ustedes sólo deberían encontrar alguna chica adecuada para hacerlo.—_rió y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Jean lo miró confundido y se atrevió a preguntar. —¿_De qué están hablando?_

Un hombre de pelo oscuro, Nac, pasó el brazo por detrás de su cuello y sonrió con complicidad. —_De sexo, amigo._

Jean lo miró disgustado y algo horrorizado. _—Por favor, no me abrases de esa forma si vas a decir eso.— _Nac quitó su brazo y echó a reír divertido.

Inmediatamente después se dirigió con más entusiasmo a Franz. —_¡Vamos, sólo dinos como estuvo eso entre tú y Hannah!_

Franz cerró los ojos pensativo por un rato. —Bien_, de acuerdo_.— los rostros de los muchachos se iluminaron al escuchar su aprobación. —_Seré generoso y les enseñaré cuán maravilloso es el cuerpo de una mujer._

Describió con todo lujo de detalles la tarde que pasaron él y Hannah mientras sus compañeros escuchaban atentos y aclamaban repentinos "_Wooohh!" _durante el relato. Aunque, al mismo tiempo en que iba explicando la situación, Jean recordaba más explícitamente todo sobre aquella vez entre Sasha y él. Recordó sus jadeos pesados de sutil dolor, sus tiernos gemidos al envolver los brazos en su cuello, las femeninas piernas aferrándose a su cintura y sus cuerpos desnudos rosándose, y luego sus propios brazos recorriendo la tersa piel de la espalda de la chica mientras la sostenía. Besándose una y otra vez con desenfreno hasta escuchar a Sasha gritar su nombre, para al final extender los brazos hacia él y sonreír hermosamente.

—_¡WOW! ¡Todo el mundo, miren la cara de Jean_!— El chico de claros cabellos rompió su hilo de pensamientos rotundamente para encontrarse a todo el mundo mirándolo y burlándose de él. _—¡Madre mía hombre! ¡Tu rostro está jodidamente rojo!_

Hasta ese momento no había notado lo caliente que estaba su cara y lo descubrió mirando a todos sorprendido.

Los muchachos se reían con más fuerza golpeando sus pies contra el suelo y aplaudiendo. Connie lo señaló al burlarse. —_¿Acaso la historia de Franz fue demasiado intensa para ti?—_mordió su labio interior para aguantar otra carcajada.

—_¡Virgen! ¡Virgen!—_ coreaba el grupo con alegría.

Jean se puso de pie rápidamente aguantando su vergüenza y los fulminó a todos con la mirada. _—¡Cierren el pico! ¡Todos ustedes son vírgenes!—_ señaló a muchos de ellos con el dedo mientras trataba de disimular el violento rubor de su cara con la otra mano.

Connie volvió a reírse. —_Ya, es verdad, ¡pero apuesto a que tú serás el último de nosotros en perder su virginidad! ¡Cherry boy!_ [***]

Todo el mundo ensanchó más sus sonrisas _—¡Cherry boy! __¡Cherry boy! __¡Cherry boy!—_ cantaban cada vez en volumen más alto dejando a Jean horrorizado.

En eso, entraron Eren y Armin a la habitación desconcertados por el ruido bullicioso en medio de la noche.

—_¿Qué está pasando?—_ preguntó Armin.

Connie trato de contener su riza abrazando su estómago y volvió a señalar a Jean. _—¡Jean es un Cherry boy! HAHAHAH!_

Armin arqueó una ceja, desentendido del significado de esa palabra. No así Eren, que curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa mirando a Jean con expresión medio compadecida, aunque arrogante, que luego se tornó pícara. —_Cherry b-_

El avergonzado chico arremetió contra el violentamente y lo sujetó de los hombros. _—¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!_

Los labios de Eren temblaron tratando de contener lo irrefrenable, cuando abrió la boca para silabear su más jugosa burla. _—CHE-RRY-BOY!_

Todos volvieron a deshacerse en carcajadas nuevamente acompañados por los recién llegados. Jean se tiró muy fuerte de los cabellos y gritó al cielo. —_¡Mierda, los odio! ¡Váyanse todos al diablo!_

A partir de esa noche, Jean empezó a ser conocido por un nuevo y mejor apodo, "Cherry boy" del escuadrón nº104.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos de las nuevas tropas de recluta oyeron hablar de él. Incluso llegó a oído de muchas de las chicas que rieron al enterarse y creer que permanecería virgen por siempre.

Pero al oír el rumor de parte de las demás chicas, Sasha puso un dedo en su mejilla y sonrió. —Cherry boy… en realidad suena muy sabroso.

* * *

[***] Cherry boy es un apodo más bien burlesco para los chicos vírgenes. Literalmente significa "chico cerecita".

****Notas de la autora:**

**Me decidí a hacer este final pensando en la comedia. No estoy segura de que el JeanSasha sea muy popular (apenas acabo de terminar el anime) pero de lo que estoy segura es de que me encanta! Tienen buena dinámica! (No porque me recuerda a AkihikoxHamuko de P3P, no no). (Bueno, sólo un poco).**

**Ah, y también me gusta el ReinerxSasha, que se que es el menos popular; siempre me gusta al tipo grande protegiendo a la chica pequeña, esa especie de relación.**

**Tampoco sé porqué el BerthorlxSasha es popular, tal vez sea porque no he leído el manga aún, podría estar más interesada en este shipp si alguien hiciera algo de ellos!**

**Originalmente la intención era de hacer un "clasificación T", pero creo que le puse demasiados detalles, así que tuve que moverlo al M. Maldita sea mi mente pervertida.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic de SNK! Dejen sus reviews! Los quiero!**

****Notas de la traductora:**

**He leído poco de esta autora pero en verdad me encantó, bueno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie escribe en español del JeanSasha. ¡ELLA ES MI SALVADORA! \o/ TwT**

**Acalro de antemano que el texto NO ES un copia y pega del google traductor. Puse algunas palabras más, pero nada muy significativo que cambie la escencia de la autora original.**

**Sigo siendo terriblemente novata en fanfiction ya que apenas tengo 3 obras, pero no podía privarme de hacer este trabajo. Nunca he traducido textos, sólo fancomic.**

**Imaginé que el primero seria de mi fandom predilecto, RivaMika, pero aquí me ven, descubriendo que había otra pareja que me gustaba también xD**

**Tal vez haga otros, depende del público que los pida.**

**Soy Yui ;D una empedernida fanática de SNK, y nos vemos en otro trabajo.**


End file.
